1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to memory testing with snoop capabilities.
2. Related Art
Memory testing is important to ensure proper operation. In many data processing systems available today, test software is run to perform memory testing. However, this type of memory testing precludes the ability to run other software applications while the memory test is being performed. This limits the points in time at which memory testing can be performed. Memory testing also inherently requires altering memory content. To allow memory testing during normal system operation, its pre-test content must be restored or reconstructed after the test and prior to continuing operation. This can be very time-consuming, or often not realistically possible.